Logistical Redezvous
by Anneliese1212
Summary: Faith was destined to be part of the colonial fleet and fulfill a mission for the powers. One shot. BtVSBSG


Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or Battlestar Galactica.

Spoilers Post S7 Buffy, Season 2 BSG.

Faith had arrived in this part of the, well, galaxy just before the cylon attacks on the Twelve Colonies. It was, in reality, her choice but that didn't mean she didn't wish to the Powers that she could take it back.

She wiped up a sticky spot on the bar where someone had spilled some fruity drink earlier and sighed as she watched the people on board the Cloud Nine from her post.

_If it is not you that goes, then it will be another. There is a threat coming from afar and it must be stopped at all costs. _

Faith Lehane: Bartender.

It was funny that that was what fate had in store for her. That by going on a mission for the Powers that she'd end up in one of the shitty jobs she'd have had if she'd never been called.

She hated fate. Wished she could spit on it. When had fate ever gone her way?

_You have already been told that this Earth is far older than you know. Now we shall tell you how human beings came to populate the planet. _

She sighed as she watched i him /I come up to the bar and smiled saucily at his disciplined military stride.

He certainly wasn't always as disciplined as he'd like everyone to believe.

"What brings you here, stranger?" she practically purred.

_Thousands of years ago, one colony out of thirteen decided to break away. The reasons are irrelevant. _

If Lee Adama was anything, he was good in bed. The last man she'd been with was Robin and after he'd been killed … it had been hard to get back in the saddle. For awhile at least. Lee was her first venture into the land of orgasms, as Anya would have said if she'd still been alive. Anya, another victim of fate.

Their relationship was mutually beneficial. He used her and she used him and they both saved themselves credits by not having to buy whores off the black market.

_They found themselves here, on this planet. Although the demons were present and abundant, they found themselves forced by circumstances to land their ships and remain. _

"What time do you get off?" he asked quietly as she poured him a shot.

"That's entirely up to you," she said and chuckled as he choked on his drink.

Taking pity on him, she poured him a glass of water to chase down the whiskey he had such a hard time swallowing.

"My shift's almost over."

He nodded. "I'll meet you in your suite?"

"You betcha," she answered and slid a drink down to another customer.

_Eventually, the Powers intervened and aided the ailing colony. The slayer came to be._

Lee left and no one in the bar would have known that they'd just set up a fuck-fest that would probably last until the next day. No one would have even guessed that they were discussing anything more than what the weather was set up to be in the dome that day.

They were too good at this by now. Too experienced. It was all routine.

_Their old culture flourished, the gods they worshipped remained prominent_.

There was only one problem with their situation as far as Faith was concerned. The problem was that sometimes he wanted to believe in i them /I too much. I Them /I meaning the same thing as a I we /I or an i us /I .

She'd had that with Robin and it was gone and she didn't want it again. Ever. Caring was not worth the pain that went along with it.

_The people colonized, grew, thrived. Eventually the people, you, forgot where they came from_.

Besides that fact, everything was all well and good. She knew he'd eventually get his head together and realize that he was trying to use her as a substitute for someone else. They guy talked in his sleep every once in awhile. Who he dreamt about was no secret to her. She knew all about his girl. The one who got pregnant and scared him off. Faith figured he was feeling survivors guilt or whatever the hell Dr. Phil called it.

She walked into her suite and started shedding her clothes immediately. Mechanically. Unsurprisingly, the door rang minutes later.

_And now the there is a threat coming_.

Uncaring of her nude state she went over and opened it. There were no pleasantries, no greetings. She didn't want them anyway. All she wanted was to fuck him, get rid of some tension, not think. He saw her, quickly entered the room, got the door closed and they didn't even make it to the bed before he was inside her.

The first time was always fast and hard and rough but that was the way she liked it. She could rarely have much pleasure without a little bit of pain.

The second time made up for it anyway. He'd be tender then, soothe the hurts from the first time. It was the slow, gentle loving. The second time was always more for him than it was for her. The second time, she wasn't Faith to him. She was Gianne then.

The third time was when he was getting tired, emotionally and physically. She'd ride him and it wouldn't last much longer than the first time. Then he'd sleep.

_Your brothers and sisters will be forced to flee the Twelve Colonies. They, unlike your ancestors, will not leave of their own free will but out of necessity_.

She didn't really get why he didn't just leave. They fucked, she was satisfied for the most part, and she knew I he /I was. There was no reason for him to stay, but he always did.

She used to try to get him to leave but now she just accepted the inevitable and let him hold her all night as he dreamt of another woman. It didn't hurt her feelings, it just made her feel empty. If she could have slept while he was lying next to her then she probably would have dreamt about Robin. She didn't have any right to get mad about it.

_They will be expelled. They will leave in order to survive_.

But she was irked. She was irked because she was starting to feel like she was being used more in this deal than she was using him.

When she started to think like that, she'd leave the bed and take a shower. Wash him off of her.

_They will fight to protect Earth, the Thirteenth Colony, from the very enemies that they flee from. That they created_.

She'd remind herself of what her deal was with the Powers.

_We believe that it is necessary for one such as yourself, a slayer, a protector, to aid in this most challenging task_

And she'd remember exactly why it was a good thing that Commander Adama's son was in her bed that night.

_You must not reveal your identity_.

And when she'd go to bed again, after her shower, she'd dream of battle.

_You must help protect Earth from the cylons. _

The end.


End file.
